Secret Love
by UnusualShips
Summary: Jack is left in the dark regarding Mark's new, secret Youtube 'boyfriend' and while he respects his privacy, Jack can't help but feel curious as to which Youtuber's identity Mark is so determined to protect. (WARNING! SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS! UNCOMMON SHIP)


"Oh fuck you!"

Jack threw his arms up in triumph as Mark let out an exaggerated scream of anger, his 'perfect' hiding spot having been foiled right as the timer reached 5 seconds.

"Well, thank you guys for watching this episode!" Jack planted a hand onto his desk and swiveled towards the camera, grinning wildly as Mark sputtered in response "if yeh liked it, punch that-"

"HEY!" Mark inturrupted his outro "we're not done here!"

"Sore loser, Mark!" Jack couldn't help but stick his tongue out "king of FNAF? Yeah right! Can't even win at FNAF prop hunt!"

"I demand a rematch!"

"Oh fine!" Jack rolled his eyes "I'm the one hiding, anyway!"

"Whatever! Just do it! I'm going to shoot your ass right out of this resturanut!"

Jack shrugged his shoulders towards the camera before turning back to their game of FNAF themed prop hunt. They had decided to play one on one, everyone else being busy. They had managed to get one round in with Felix and Ken, yet after they had left there was no one to fill in the blanks. Bob and Wade were busy, Tyler was out shopping, Ethan and Robin were editing, and even Cry couldn't join in.

"Bonnie! I command you to tell me where that Irish bastard is!"

"They're rebelling!" Jack cried as the timer for hiding finally stopped, having to settle on being a Foxy plushie among a pile of other toys, Mark eventually rushing by with his grenade launcher "it's a revolution! Yeh must be a shitty king!"

"I am a GREAT king!" Mark retorted as he shot the Freddy animatronic on the main stage "they LOVE me!"

"Yeah, they must LOVE being shot at" Jack rolled his eyes "what kind of king shoots his own subjects!?"

"Quit stalling!" Mark's character whirled around, Jack's heart skipping a beat as his gaze eventually passed over him before stopping dead "where- OH?"

"BAIL!" Jack screeched before darting out, shooting in between his feet and causing Mark to sputter before letting out what Jack could only imagine to be a battle cry.

"FOXY! FOXY!" Mark howled as he opened fire, striking Jack's prop at least once before Jack managed to change into a smaller prop and dart behind an arcade counsel.

"Oh fuck you!" Mark began shooting into the crack "I'm going to- WHAT!?"

Jack blinked rapidly before letting out a laugh and face-palming right after Mark's character went limp, rag dolling onto the ground "HOW DID I DIE!?" his voice was a high pitched screech, actually hurting Jack's ears as it blared out from his headphones "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Less than thirty seconds!" Jack exclaimed, Mark groaning in response "LIKE A BOSS!"

"Shut up and do your outro!"

"Salty much? ANYWAY!" Jack turned to face his camera once again, a giddy smile on his face "thank you guys for watching this episode! If you liked it, PUNCH that like button in the face-" Jack clenched his fists, holding them in front of his chest "-LIKE A BOSS! And, high fives all around!"

Jack could hear Mark snickering as he let out his signature _wapoosh_ as he high-fived the air in front of his camera multiple times "THAnk you guys, and I'll see all you dudes-" he thrust his arms into the air "-in the next video!"

The moment Jack finished, he sat back and kept his mouth shut as Mark went on to deliver his own outro.

"-and I will see YOU-" Jack could envision Mark pointing at his own camera as he eventually reached his signature line "-in the next video! _Buh-bye!_ "

"And SCENE!" Jack clapped his hands over his head, grinning as he could hear Mark laughing in response, the anger from before dying away into humor "whoot!"

"Hey, what time is it?"

"What?" Jack lowered his hands as Mark suddenly spoke up from his end of the Skype call "here?"

"Yeah... and is your recording off?"

"Uh... Now it is" Jack said as he turned off his recording, making sure his footage had properly saved before turning to his clock "it's... Around 8:00 PM... Why? Do yeh want to record something else?"

"It's around noon, here."

"Is that a yes?"

"Uh... Maybe?"

Jack found himself frowning, the tone in Mark's voice having changed ever-so-slightly. He probably wouldn't even have noticed it if he hadn't known Mark better than most people.

"Mark, what's up?" Jack crossed his arm, leaning back in his chair "is something wrong?"

"Can... we switch to video chat?"

Jack blinked rapidly before pulling up his Skype window "uh... sure" he said, forcing the frown off his face before clicking to accept the video call that Mark had sent right after his answer. He made himself smile upon seeing Mark's face pop up onto his screen, but that smile was quick to face away upon seeing Mark's facial expression.

"Mark?" Jack allowed himself to frown again as Mark was averting his gaze from both his camera and computer screen, looking down at his feet rather at Jack "Fischbach, what's wrong?"

"Fuck. Jack" Mark suddenly reached up to cover his eyes, and that made Jack's heart twist with concern "something happened."

"What? What happened?" Jack had his eyes glued onto Mark's face "Mark? Come on, dude. Don't leave me hanging!"

"S-Sorry!" Mark suddenly jerked upright, his gaze darting over to his camera so he was looking at Jack directly "i-it's not anything bad! Just..."

Jack forced himself to keep quiet as Mark grappled for the words, and Jack took this time to take in his face. He didn't look sad, or even tired for that manner. He looked rather lively, eyes bright with some sort of emotion Jack couldn't make out through the screen, yet he was serious about _some_ thing.

"Fuck!" Mark suddenly looked away from the camera and down at the screen, where Jack's face was supposedly on display "I'll just say it!"

Jack's eyes went wide as Mark hesitantly looked back up at the camera, attempting to meet his gaze from halfway across the world.

"I think I have a boyfriend."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

Mark was quick to look away again, his face suddenly flushed with crimson "I think I have a boyfriend" he repeated as evenly as possible, even though it was obvious that he was having major difficulty doing so "and-"

"Yeh _think?_ " Jack suddenly blurted out "Mark, that sort of thing is either... one way or the other... Unless it's only one-sided, but then-"

"Wha- you're not freaked out?" Mark's eye's widened with obvious shock "I mean, I-"

"Jesus, Mark!" Jack found himself exclaiming "yer my friend, I'm not going to judge yeh for yer sexuality-"

"But that's the thing!" Mark suddenly cried out "I didn't even know I was even remotely attracted to guys before... Fuck..." he reached up to rub his forehead "this is so fucking confusing..."

"Whoa, okay" Jack held his hands up "maybe it would be better if yeh started from the beginning? I mean... Yeh sound like this relationship isn't really... solidified yet..."

"I have no fucking clue" Mark shrugged "I mean... Yesterday I went to a Youtuber meet-up in LA..."

"Did... Did yeh get attracted to a fan?"

"No..."

"Whoa, wait" Jack held a hand up "yeh don't mean... did yeh fall for another Youtuber?"

"Guilty as charged" Mark suddenly hung his head, his red hair falling in front of his eyes as he did so.

"Fook, Mark, that's not a bad thing" Jack sputtered "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know" Mark looked back up at the camera "it's okay... But anyway... They had drinks."

"So? Yeh can't drink anyway."

"Someone _else_ could... and did..." Mark squeezed his eyes shut "and... I may have taken them home..."

"Well that escalated quickly..."

"I know, right!?" Mark suddenly threw his arms out to the side, nearly hitting his camera in the process "but, like, it wasn't sexual at first! I mean... He was drunk and wanted to go home, and since I wanted to leave anyway, I drove him... But... He was so drunk he couldn't give me proper directions, so I took him to my place, I mean, he has more subscribers than me... It would have been too risky to just leave him at a hotel..."

"Well... That sounds reasonable... What happened then?"

"What do you think?" Mark crossed his arms "practically tackled me the moment I closed the door, rambling about how nice I was and one thing led to another..."

"Wait, was he gay? or BI? Or pan?"

"I don't think he knew what he was doing" Mark muttered, rubbing his temples "but... fuck... I got into it... I enjoyed the FUCK out of it..."

"Wow" was all Jack could say as Mark sheepishly met his gaze, obviously embarrassed "but... why are yeh telling _me_ this?"

"You're my best friend... Plus you're the only one around..."

"Does... Does Tyler know? What about Ethan?"

"Tyler was the first person I told" Mark began to shake his head "but I didn't get to tell Ethan before he ran into _him_..."

"They met?"

"Fuck, Jack, he's _still_ at my house" Mark suddenly hissed "he's _SO_ hungover..."

"Uh... Can I ask... Who is he?"

Jack winced as Mark suddenly went still, his lips parting ever-so-slightly as he began to inch away from the camera.

"Fook! Mark, yeh don't have to answer that!" Jack held up his hands "yeh can keep it a secret, I'm sure Tyler and Ethan won't tell anyone, either."

"Th-Thanks" Mark noticeably relaxed, taking a breath as he rolled his shoulders back "l-look... Don't get me wrong, but... Could you not tell Felix? Or Ken? Or anyone?"

"Dude, no problem" Jack encouraged himself to smile "just... if he's still there, it might be best to... I don't know, talk it out?"

"Shit. Yeah" Mark groaned "he tried to talk about it when I woke up, but... Let's just say he's... immobile... Can't even get up off the couch, barely managed to eat the breakfast I made him."

"Yeh made him breakfast?"

"Well... It was really just bacon and eggs..."

"That's still breakfast."

"Whatever, it felt like the right thing to do" Mark shook his head side to side, brow furrowed "just... what do you say after something like that? 'Hey, you kinda seduced me like a drunken idiot and I didn't stop you and now I can't help but feel like we should take it even farther?' How would he react to that?"

"Does he _know_ he had sex with yeh?"

"Apparently" Mark shrugged "it was the first thing he tried to talk about, but since he feels like complete shit, we can't keep a conversation going without him kneeling over in agony."

"Fook, he must have been really drunk..." Jack crossed his arms "maybe you should get him some Alka-Seltzer or something..."

"Did that. Just recording in the meantime..."

"Is he cute?"

"Thanks for asking the _important_ questions" Mark managed to unearth the humor in the situation, cracking a smile as he eventually began to chuckle to himself "and... yeah. He is."

"Well..." Jack leaned back in his chair, arms still crossed "yeh want my honest opinion?"

"Please" Mark breathed.

"Yeh should go out there and check on him... Yeh've got everything done for the twelve days of Christmas, right?"

"Yeah... I'm surprised my sickness went away so quickly."

"Maybe it's a blessing. Now let Ethan edit the videos we just recorded, and go talk to him."

"Just... Talk to him? About what?"

"About last night! He must be feeling better by now, we HAVE been recording for over an hour."

"Oh... right..."

"Go on, off with yeh" Jack waved at the camera with his hand "before he runs off, thinking he fucked up."

"Oh shit" Mark winced as he suddenly realized what Jack was implying "fuck! Thanks!"

Jack raised an eyebrow as Mark threw off his headphones and ran away and out of his office, completely forgetting about the Skype call. Jack rolled his eyes before ending the call himself. He raised a hand to his mouth, leaning forward as he looked over Mark's contact information. He ended up biting his knuckle, frowning as he stared into Mark's Skype icon.

He hesitated before closing the window and picked up his phone, opening his messages and clicking on Robin's contact.

"Done recording, sending footage" he typed out before turning back his computer and opening his various folders, locating the footage from the previous recording. Before sending it to Robin, he opened the audio and fast forwarded up near the end, sighing out of relief as he found the recording to have ended before their sensitive conversation had even begun.

" _I trust Robin_ " he mentally insisted " _but I promised Mark..._ "

He quickly sent the files over to Robin before standing up from his chair and raising his arms into a stretch. He had to admit, he was curious about which Youtuber Mark had apparently fallen for, but he had no business with that " _Mark will tell me if he wants to_ " he thought as he shook his head.

 **...**

 **That does it for chapter one! Leave a review saying what you thought! Who do YOU think this mystery Youtuber is?**

 **(And yes this is in a universe where Amy and Shinge don't exist -.-)**


End file.
